


Голубые, как потерянное небо, глаза

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person, POV Louis, POV Male Character, Vampire Chronicles, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Луи навсегда расстался с Лестатом и стал свободным охотником в ночи. Все такой же одинокий, как и раньше, все такой же нелюдимый… Но что если бал, объявленный в городе, заставит его ностальгировать по прошлым векам? И какая встреча ждет Луи?Повествование от лица Луи.





	

Бал… За что люди любят балы? За веселую атмосферу, за красивые декорации, за возможность пощеголять в красивых нарядах? Или за возможность окунуться в новую для них атмосферу, в другую эпоху? Возможно что-то одно, а возможно и все сразу. Я люблю их именно за последнее.

Я очень редко выхожу из своего убежища, еще реже в места большого скопления людей, но сегодняшний вечер - исключение. Даже у меня таковые бывают.

Я вошел в самую гущу людей, охотник среди своих жертв, которые даже не подозревают о том, что любой из них лишь за один злой помысел может стать добычей на моем жертвеннике. В ярко освещенном зале, в окружении красивых колон и украшенных портретами стен, под светом огромной люстры, под старинный вальс, люди продолжали танцевать. Они кружили, идеально попадая в такт, трудно было поверить, что все они не профессиональные танцоры. Дамы, облаченные в блестящие яркие платья с корсетами и пышными юбками, кокетливо улыбались и прикрывали глаза масками. Кавалеры, одетые по моде далекого восемнадцатого века, кланялись им и приглашали присоединиться к водовороту танцующих пар.

Я ничем внешне не отличался от них. Такой же длинный яркий фрак, белоснежная блузка, кружева и вышитый золотом жилет. Короткие брюки, гольфы и старинные туфли, лента в темных волосах. Лишь бледность кожи и яркость зеленых глаз могли привлечь ко мне внимание, но сегодня меня это не волновало.

Сегодня я был охотником, я жаждал насладиться зрелищем, окунуться в любимый век и испить крови. Единственное, что портило обстановку, это проскальзывающий в чьих-то словах сленг. В то время так не говорили… Но даже это не могло испортить мне настроение.

Так на чем я остановился? Ах, да… я сегодня охотник. Вампир, который пришел сюда искать новую жертву среди нечестивцев и негодяев. Обольстительно улыбнувшись, я спустился по лестнице в самую толпу. Дамы обворожительно улыбались мне, получая вежливые поклоны в ответ. Однако, все это было не то, нет… Я искал нечто большее и внезапно увидел. 

Того, кого предпочел бы не видеть больше никогда. Сквозь толпу на меня смотрели холодные и яркие, как давно потерянное мною небо, голубые глаза, которые как нож пронзили мою душу насквозь. 

Я забыл, что надо дышать. Я забыл обо всем. Теперь жертвой был я, нет, был ею с самого начала. Гордец, решивший, что он охотник, и пришедший прямо в сети.

 

Обладатель голубых глаз кровожадно улыбнулся и поймал проходящую мимо даму, увлекая ее в танец. Юноша кружил девушку даже не в такт, а глаза его все так же были устремлены на меня.

“Луи”, прочел я по движению его губ.

И юноша рассмеялся.

Не в силах выдержать эту пытку, я развернулся и пошел прочь из толпы. Ну почему, почему, я не ощутил, почему я не понял, что он придет? Что найдет меня? Лестат был тут с самого начала...

Я уже почти достиг двери, когда решимость покинула меня. Почему мне вечно приходится убегать? Почему бегу от него даже сейчас?

В моей груди все так болело, что я на миг подумал, что в меня выстрелили или метнули нож. Моя рука судорожно сжала жабо, дрожь прошла по телу, и я в ярости ударил по стене. Как он мог, как он мог объявиться снова? Это должно было закончиться!

Я обернулся к толпе. Лестат продолжал танцевать, но уже с новой дамой. Он нагло прижимал ее к себе и проводил носом по шее и щеке. Девушка смеялась, а моя душа болезненно сжималась. Как же я ненавижу его! Ненавижу эти наглые глаза, ненавижу, когда он вторгается на мою территорию. А девушка даже не подозревала, что она танцует на острие ножа. В любой момент ее голубоглазый кавалер мог вонзить острые клыки в ее тонкую шею и выпить всю кровь до капли. Но ведь эта ночь была моя, как и вся эта территория! Так это вызов, Лестат?

Нет, на этот раз я точно не проиграю ненавистному создателю. Я вернулся в толпу танцующих и пригласил даму на танец. Мы закружили среди других пар, и иногда я пересекался взглядом с ним. Он смотрел на меня как волк на кролика, с этой мерзкой ухмылкой. Наш танец был похож на дуэль, кто дольше выдержит, кто не сдастся, кто не отведет глаз. 

Внезапно моя дама отстранилась, и ее место заняла другая. Началась игра в смену партнеров. От круговорота лиц, точнее масок, я на миг забыл о вездесущем Лестате, пока внезапно, именно он не подхватил меня в танце.

Мне стало так противно, что я постарался оттолкнуть Лестата от себя. Но тот сильнее сжал мою руку и притянул к себе меня за талию. 

\- Не переживай, Луи, - Лестат улыбнулся мне, - Сейчас это нормально.

Я лишь зло зашипел. Как этот ублюдок смеет думать, что меня волнует то, что подумают о нас люди! Да меня просто выворачивало от одного его присутствия!

\- Ну почему ты убегаешь, Луи? Что тебя тревожит? – невинно спрашивал Лестат.

Перед моими глазами вспыхивали образы. Почему я все время убегаю? Да потому что он конченый чертов лжец! Я помню ту ночь, тот берег. И тот разговор. И его образ, такой хрупкий и далекий, но на тот момент еще родной и любимый. Задавался ли я вопросом, как из такой любви могла вырасти такая ненависть? Задавался. Но ответы вызывали во мне лишь большую ненависть.  
И как бы я не старался, я не мог забыть его, не мог. Каждое слово, каждая мысль, все было о нем. Но я ненавидел его! Ненавидел так сильно, что мир давно погас для меня, остались лишь темнота и ненависть. 

И я представлял, как однажды смогу вонзить нож в его черное сердце, просто чтобы этот недоносок понял, как иногда бывает больно.

Но каждый раз пытка вопросами продолжалась. А что, если бы он меня не обманул тогда? Если бы просто остался со мной, не навлекал на нас всю ту бурю? Да нет, ничего бы не было. Ничего бы не изменилось, я бы так же ненавидел его, это естественно для нашего мира. Отпрыск ненавидит создателя, таков закон мироздания. А наши игры в любовь… лишь игры. Ложь и самообман.

Но и другой вопрос не давал мне покоя. И как бы я поступил, если бы был им? Наверное…. Я бы тоже промолчал. Но теперь, когда все было кончено, почему, почему воспоминания посещали меня все чаще, разрывая душу и впиваясь осколками в кожу? Лестат, как же я тебя ненавижу! А когда-то я был готов отдать за тебя жизнь. Я ждал, когда ты был с Королевой. Я ждал, когда ты тягался с демонами. Я ждал, когда ты исчезал с Дэвидом. Я ждал!

О, только Лестат когда-то дарил мне свет. Дарил, чтобы отнять его и стать тьмой. Так почему он не может оставить меня в покое? Меня трясло от гнева.

\- Чего тебе надо? – агрессивно спросил я.

\- Как что, Луи? – так же невинно спросил Лестат, - Я скучал по тебе вот и пришел.

\- Я же сказал, чтобы ты убрался из моей жизни! – мои пальцы судорожно вцепились в его плечо.

\- Я так не смогу, - Лестат даже глазом не повел.

\- И я так не смогу!

Внезапно Лестат улыбнулся иначе, обнажая всю свою язвительность и холод.

\- Что такое, Луи? – безразлично спросил он, - Опять твоя темная душонка сочится ревностью, которую ты выдаешь за ненависть?

\- Да будь ты проклят, - прошептал я от души в лицо своего мучителю.

Мы продолжали кружить в вальсе. Свет, как нарочно, почти погас. Но мы прекрасно видели друг друга в темноте. Его холодный цинизм и моя решимость. Нет, сегодня я точно не дам взять ему верх. В чем его сила? Кровь сильнейших вампиров мира? О, небо, зато я терпел его более века. И опыта это дало гораздо больше, чем ему проклятая кровь.

\- А разве ты не проклят, Луи? – спросил внезапно Лестат.

\- Проклят. Проклятием имени тебя, - ядовито ответил я, - И я хочу, чтобы ты убрался с моей территории! И не выделывал фокусы, стараясь меня вернуть!

\- Например? – Лестат вскинул бровь, - Не дать тебе создать дитя вампира?

Как нож со стола оказался в моей руке, я даже не помню, наверное, я не до конца понимал, что делаю. Но лезвие уперлось прямо в грудь Лестата. В зале было достаточно темно, чтобы никто из танцующих не заметил происходящего, а Лестат продолжал кружить меня в танце.

Вампир рассмеялся мне в лицо.

\- И чего же ты ждешь? – прошептал он, - давай.

\- Это тебя не убьет, - сделал вывод я.

\- Да ты что? – рассмеялся Лестат. - Я это знаю, и ты знаешь, все это знают! А если бы убило, ты бы нанес удар?

\- Как я тебя ненавижу! – в сердцах прошипел я. - Исчезни, просто испарись!

\- Да-да, напиши еще одни мемуары, как я обидел тебя снова, - съязвил Лестат и нагло схватил меня рукой за подбородок, - придумай еще одно идиотское название, напиши какой ты несчастный.

\- А тебе только дай повод написать ответ, как ты плакал, когда я приставил кинжал к твоей груди? – я постарался сыграть по правилам создателя. - Вот интересный поворот событий!

\- Это будет неинтересное сюжету дежавю! – бросил мне в лицо Лестат.

Я вздрогнул и выронил нож. Видимо, Лестат и сам понял, какой удар нанес он мне своими словами, но было поздно. Он снова, как и раньше, напомнил мне о том дне, когда Клодия убивала его на моих глазах. Лестат никогда не обвинял меня открыто, но постоянно, раз за разом, делал подобные намеки.

Да, я просто стоял в стороне и смотрел. Да, мне не хватило смелости или помочь Клодии, или остановить ее. Но раз за разом этот упрек сводил меня с ума все сильнее! И раз так, то пусть он хотя бы будет заслуженно.

Я молниеносно схватил упавший нож и наотмашь ударил им Лестата. Я видел кровь. Все происходящее внезапно напугало меня и я, развернувшись, пошел прочь сквозь толпу.

Но внезапно меня что-то ударило в спину, и я упал. Музыка стала громче, ее раскаты оглушали меня. Лестат схватил меня за руку и дернул на себя, вновь вовлекая в танец. Он с силой сжимал мою руку так сильно, что я ощутил неведомый доселе жар. Его прикосновения причиняли мне боль. Я испуганно посмотрел в его глаза и увидел результат своего удара. На щеке вампира красовалась длинная рана, и капли крови заливали белоснежную рубашку.

Его взгляд причинил мне еще большую боль. Поднялся ветер, я больше не видел людей, все было как в тумане. Меня кружило в танце, и, кажется, я закричал.

\- С вами все в порядке? – услышал я красивый голос и мотнул головой. 

Я сидел на полу и вокруг все плыло. Две девушки и их кавалеры помогли мне подняться. Меня все еще трясло, и я не мог ответить на их встревоженные вопросы. Сквозь толпу я увидел его. Рана и правда украшала его лицо, но с каждой секундой она становилась все меньше. 

Что это было? Мираж? Обман? Телепатическая атака? Наверное, все вместе, но боль была настоящей.

Поблагодарив людей, я развернулся и пошел прочь из зала.

Остановился я лишь на веранде, где облокотился руками о перила балкона. Тело все еще болело, голова кружилась и накатила тошнота. Лестат силен, но явно не умеет контролировать себя. 

Что же мне теперь делать? Перед глазами замелькали картины снежных пустынных равнин. Если он не дает мне покоя в теплых краях, я бегу на север. Ведь именно там скрывался Мариус. Вдруг и у меня получиться скрыться?

\- Ты так сильно ненавидишь меня? – услышал я за спиной.

\- А ты как думаешь? – с болью в голосе спросил я. - Раз за разом ты вовлекаешь себя и меня в неприятности, а потом пропадаешь! Потом заявляешься на мою новую территорию с наглым лицом, кидаешь мне упреки, вовлекаешь себя, а следом и меня в неприятности, и я теряю дом. А ты исчезаешь.

\- Луи…

\- Не перебивай! – я повысил голос и обернулся к Лестату. - В тот вечер, я попросил тебя, попросил! Но ты снова поступил по-своему! Ты затеял игру, а дом потерял я! Ты выбрал не меня, не нас, а свои авантюры! Я еле остался жив! Хотя, чему я удивляюсь… Раз даже после истории с Акашей ты не научился ничему! Когда ты остановишься, когда? Когда снова мир будет купаться в невинной крови! Может и правда стоило убить тебя на том концерте, чтобы…

Я замолчал. Та грань, которую не стоило пересекать, была нарушена. Но я не мог больше сдерживаться. Меня трясло, ненависть захватывала меня.

\- Что я должен сделать, чтобы ты ушел? Что, ответь? Чтобы больше не видеть твои голубые глаза!

Лестат молча слушал меня.

\- А знаешь почему? – внезапно ответил он. - Да потому, что это ты вечно меня бросаешь.

\- Что? – я не поверил своим ушам.

\- Ты всегда меня бросаешь, - твердо повторил он. - Ты бросил меня, когда меня убивала Клодия... Смотри в глаза, не отворачивайся! Ты бросил меня, когда узнал, что я жив, ты бросил меня, когда мы организовали общину! Ты бросал меня после множество раз! А в последний раз и вовсе ушел навсегда! Но я как всегда шел за тобой, потому что верил, что нужен тебе!  
Ты говоришь, что я всегда уходил? Верь в это Луи, верь! Но я всегда возвращался. А навсегда уходил лишь ты! И даже Акаша со всеми своими пороками давала мне большую веру в себя, чем ты!  
Ты говоришь, что ненавидишь меня и мои глаза? Но тогда почему ты любил меня? Ответь если не мне, то себе, а если бы я был другим, ты бы любил меня? Был ли бы я тебе нужен?

\- А я был тебе нужен? – внезапно спросил я.

\- Ты знаешь ответ. Я больше тебя не потревожу.

Лестат усмехнулся и ловко перемахнул через перила.

Только сейчас я заметил, что ветер поднялся. На остров явно налетел шторм.

Лестат спокойно пошел по песчаному берегу вдоль моря.

\- Ты куда? – крикнул я. - Кажется, начинается ураган. Ты идешь прямо туда!

\- Тебе ли не все равно? – ответил Лестат. - Ты ушел навсегда. Ты меня ненавидишь. Может, меня и правда развеет по ветру.

Ветер поднимался все сильнее. Люди испуганно закрывали двери и окна дома, в котором был бал. Меня кто-то позвал, видимо, просили вернуться под крышу. Но я не мог сдвинуться с места, так как уловил едва заметную волну.

Это был вампир. Чужой, не знакомый мне. И я явно ощущал гнев. Он пришел сюда с конкретной целью, и я понял, что его цель Лестат, обладатель могущественной крови. Но даже если я это ощутил, то мой создатель тем более должен был почувствовать его.

Тогда почему Лестат двинулся именно в ту сторону?

\- Ну конечно почувствовал… – прошептал я, - как же он может не рискнуть жизнью. Позер.

Я без сил опустился на пол и облокотился спиной о перила. Он шел за мной? Искал? Почему? Любил бы я его, если бы он был другим?

Я вспомнил тот самый день, когда впервые увидел его. Когда он пил мою кровь и бросил. А потом пришел ночью. Он был необычный и прекрасный, окруженный волшебный ореолом. Меня так тянуло к нему, но вскоре этот ореол был разрушен.

Лестат не оправдал моих ожиданий, я был разочарован и ненавидел его, как сейчас. Но если... он прав? Если причина моей ненависти была в ревности? А он назло изводил меня, мерзавец!

Меня всегда покоряли его голубые глаза.

Когда Лестат сумел стать моей тишиной, моим вечным спутником? Его глаза словно светились, и меня ослеплял и поражал этот свет, но в тоже время в них была лишь тьма. И этой тьме когда-то я продал душу. 

Лестат всегда был революционером, дерзким и свободным. Всегда искал истину, любил откровения и требовал с меня принятия решений. 

Я так зависим от него? О, нет! Это он зависим от меня, он пришел за мной сюда!

А между тем я все сильнее ощущал чужого вампира и его ярость. Он искал свою цель и был готов идти до конца. Он был готов убить Лестата. Я представил мир без него, покой и тишину. Я буду свободен раз и навсегда.

Что же я творю?

Снова прокрутив в голове наш разговор, я перемахнул через перила и бросился вслед за Лестатом. На этот раз я не просто не уйду, я не дам ему уйти. И на этот раз этот мерзавец будет в моей власти, а не наоборот.

В тот момент я еще не называл себя идиотом, но уже понимал, что давно отвык от свободы, а зависимость этого вампира революционера была мне нужна. И он, чтоб его, как всегда прав! Моя ненависть и есть порождение моей ревности и любви.

Но чего Лестат ждал от меня? Что я должен был сделать? Нужен ли я буду ему, если скажу это вслух? Одно дело сказать это себе, бросить в толпу, но сказать это одному… Я боялся его язв... Хватит. Я больше не буду бояться и убегать!

Ветер поднялся еще сильнее, и песок взмыл в воздух так, что практически ничего не было видно. Песчинки царапали мне лицо, попадали в глаза, но я бежал вперед, боясь, что могу опоздать. 

Я все сильнее ощущал незнакомого вампира, он был очень близко. Внезапно меня сбило с ног и отбросило к стене. Вампир. Незнакомец, не теряя времени, яростно набросился на меня вновь. Я с трудом увернулся от его удара и отскочил в сторону. Но тот оказался проворнее, да так, что я даже не заметил, как меня отбросило в сторону.

Меня ударило прямо об окно, и своим весом я разбил стекло, падая в темную комнату. Тряхнув головой и ощутив запах бензина, я догадался, что нахожусь на территории бензозаправки. 

Чиркнула зажигалка. Яркое пламя ослепило меня. Вампир был рядом. Он сказал что-то и начал удаляться. Второй раз за ночь я попал в ловушку. Вампир ждал меня. Ну конечно, лучший способ достать Лестата, это разделаться со мной и этим разозлить его. Бензин по комнатам здания разлили явно заранее. Едкий дым и жар обжигали кожу, и я растерялся, абсолютно не ориентируясь в пространстве. 

Я упал на пол от резкой вспышки и отстранился от пламени, которое охватило мебель и занавески. Раздались звуки борьбы, кто-то схватил меня за руку и потащил прочь от пламени. Лестат. Он пришел за мной! Я схватил его за плечо и заставил посмотреть мне в глаза. 

\- Он пришел за тобой! – закричал я.

\- Я знаю, но, видимо, для начала решил прибрать тебя, - ответил мой создатель, - Идиот, куда тебя вообще понесло? Ты один из самых слабых вампиров в этом мире, какого черта тебе не сиделось в том особняке?

\- Я пришел за тобой! – ответил я, - И на этот раз не дам тебе уйти!

Лестат на миг замер. Он чуть улыбнулся, не так как обычно. Но затем снова потащил меня к выходу из огненной ловушки.

Когда мы добрались до двери, Лестат вытолкнул меня на улицу, где очень кстати шел дождь. Горевшая в нескольких местах одежда зашипела, а дверь за моей спиной захлопнулась и раздался звук закрывающегося засова.

\- Лестат! Что ты творишь! – я стал нервно колотить руками в дверь.

\- Уходи, Луи! – раздалось изнутри. - Я закончу с ним и приду, уходи! Я не пострадаю!

Я продолжал колотить в дверь, кричал и звал его. Пламя неумолимо все сильнее охватывало здание. Я вынужденно отошел от дома, но даже на расстоянии жар от огня обжигал меня.

Ветер бушевал, мимо пролетали поднятые ураганом в воздух предметы и ветки деревьев, дождь безжалостно заливал остров, и молнии придавали горящему зданию еще более страшный вид.

Я обессилено опустился на колени и про себя умолял лишь о том, чтобы он вернулся. Ирония… Обычно это я уходил в дождь. А теперь ушел он, ушел в дождь и пламя. И вместе с ним уходила и горела моя жизнь. Я не знал, как смогу жить без него. 

Раздался первый взрыв. Была гроза. Ветер разносил едкий дым по округе. Раздался второй взрыв. Сколько несчастий обрушилось в ту ночь на бедный остров, и сколько будет об этом писать пресса, когда электричество снова будет восстановлено?..

 

В ту ночь я так и не дождался его. Пришлось уйти перед рассветом в убежище. Но в следующий же вечер я вернулся. Я ждал. Смотря на сгоревшие обломки, я ждал.

Шел дождь, но уже без ветра и грозы. Просто обычный дождь.

Я закутался в плащ, словно мог ощущать холод. Хотя я и ощущал его, но иначе чем обычно. Слеза скатилась по щеке, как внезапно чьи-то руки легли мне на плечи и резко развернули. Я не успел ничего сказать и сделать, как меня вовлекли в страстный поцелуй.

Я оттолкнул от себя Лестата и зло зарычал.

\- Идиот! – закричал я.

\- Продолжай, - кивнул он и улыбнулся.

\- Ты… ты… - я зашипел и с силой вцепился в ворот его рубашки. - Слушай меня! Завязывай! Пугать меня, искать приключений, геройствовать и закрывать себя в горящем доме! Ты меня понял? И меня не волнует, что ты бессмертен в прямом смысле слова! И если ты еще раз посмеешь вовлечь меня в авантюру или исчезнешь!..

Я оттолкнул вампира. Лестат удивленно смотрел на меня, пока внезапно не рассмеялся.

\- Тебе не идут такие выпады, - сделал вывод он.

\- Я люблю тебя.

Лестат перестал смеяться и замер. Он внимательно всматривался в мое лицо, затем запустил руку в волосы и изящно убрал их с лица.

\- Луи…

\- Не язви.

\- Я и не собирался. Я вернулся к тебе снова. А ты ко мне. 

Лестат протянул руку и, когда я взял ее, подтянул меня к себе. Мы обнимались, и он целовал мое лицо. Я крепче прижимал его к себе, не желая более отпускать.

\- Я всегда безумно любил тебя, - прошептал мне на ухо Лестат. 

\- Ты невыносим… - ответил я, зарываясь носом в его волосы.

\- А давай обустроим твой новый дом. Хочешь - я все сделаю так, как раньше! Я знаю, знаю, что ты не любишь роскошь, но тогда мы можем на моей половине оставить роскошь, а на твоей твой любимый хлам.

Я тихо рассмеялся.

\- Как раньше не надо, - ответил я с улыбкой, - Давай все сделаем по-новому. Забери меня отсюда.

Лестат улыбнулся и прижал меня к себе сильнее. Кажется, я скучал по его сильным рукам.

\- Благодари за это нападавшего. Если бы я не испугался, что он убьет тебя, я бы не пришел.

\- Я ему безмерно благодарен, - засмеялся Лестат. - Может, Лондон?

\- Почему именно Лондон?

\- Ты любишь дождь. И пока он идет, я уверен, что ничего не изменится. Мы всегда будем вместе.


End file.
